


Reckless

by SalemVVitchTrials



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Luke's 18, Luke's a morally grey person at first, M/M, Michael is Noah's older brother, Noah is 15, a really bad person after a bit, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemVVitchTrials/pseuds/SalemVVitchTrials
Summary: It was his eyes. They were pale green and had a look of determination in them every time he saw something he wanted. In this case, I was something he wantedORIn which Luke Hemmings falls in love with his best friend's brother





	1. Chapter 1

Noah's POV

"Mikey!" I called from my bedroom as I heard the front door open- Our parents were both at work, so I knew it could only be my brother.  
"What's up little dude?" He called, and I faintly heard the fridge open.  
"Bring me food please?" I continued laying on my bed for a few moments, but when I realized I probably wasn't going to get food unless I got it myself, I groaned and stood up.  
As I got closer to the front of the house, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Michael probably had friends over.  
Walking into the kitchen, I saw that I was right. Along with my brother, there was three teenage boys, all around 6 feet tall.  
"Hey Noah, this is Ashton, Calum, and Luke." Michael motioned to each of the boys separately, ending with the dirty blonde boy with his hair in a bun, and a Guns 'N Roses t-shirt. I locked eyes with him, and immediately felt my stomach clench. He just smiled at me, and I swore he had a look in his eyes like he knew exactly what I felt. But that was impossible- how could he know that I felt my heartbeat in my throat and my fingertips were going numb? How could he have any idea of the way my chest tightened more with each second I looked at him? How could he be aware of my head spinning as I fully realized that he was looking at me. Seeing me. Not just looking right through me like most people did, not just seeing someone’s annoying little brother- he seemed to see exactly who I was.  
I was being ridiculous. I knew that, but I couldn’t make my hands stop tingling or my cheeks stop reddening.  
After what felt like hours but was only half a second too long, I looked away from him- Luke. His name was Luke. I had to remember that- and back to my older brother, who was almost certainly catching on to what my hot cheeks and shaky hands meant.  
“H-how was your day?” I stuttered, still feeling Luke staring at me. Granted, everyone in the room was looking at me, but I only noticed Luke’s gaze.  
“Good, how was school?” Michael was either clueless or pretending to be, for my sake. Either way, I was thankful.  
“Shit. As usual.” I shrugged and turned to the fridge. I wasn’t thirsty, but I needed a reason to turn away from Luke. I was going to break if he looked at my face for even a second longer. After staring into the fridge for far too long to not be suspicious, I sighed and closed it before turning and rushing down the hall, away from the four teenage boys- away from him.  
“Noah?” I heard Michael call after me, and then his footsteps down the hall as I ignored him.

Luke’s POV

The kid was fucking gorgeous, and that was a big problem. He was a kid. I remembered Michael saying he had a 15-year-old brother, but I wasn’t expecting him to look like that. While I wasn’t attracted to Michael, I noted that his brother- Noah. I had to remember that name- looked very similar to him. While Michael’s pale skin and grey-green eyes made him seem eerie, like a ghost, almost, Noah’s eyes were a brighter shade of green, less grey. It made him seem like a literal angel. Pair that with his golden blonde hair, and he looked fucking magnificent.  
As we made eye contact, I felt my ears get hot. He had a glint in his eyes, like he knew something I didn’t. I wanted to know what he knew. I needed to know what he knew. I never wanted to look away from him. Luckily, he did it for me. Turning away from me to address his brother, they chatted idly for a second before Noah turned once again. This time, to the fridge. He stared into it for almost a full minute, unmoving. I took this time to study the way his back curved under his thin sweater- it was yellow. He looked great in yellow.  
After a minute, he sighed, closed the fridge, and stalked off towards the back of the house. Michael followed a moment later.  
“Dude,” Ashton snapped his fingers in front of my face. “You were totally heart-eyes for the kid.”  
“No way man,” I got defensive. If they noticed, Michael probably did too. And I don’t think he would appreciate me looking at his brother like that.  
“Luke, Noah’s a kid. He’s 15. Don’t do anything illegal.” Calum looked serious, like I was planning on fucking him or something.  
“I don’t even know what you guys are talking about. All I did was smile at him.” I maintained my defense, even though I knew they didn’t believe me. I didn’t blame them- I don’t believe myself.  
“Alright, I believe you.” Ashton clearly did not, but this was a fight for another time.


	2. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the park turns into a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was really bad lol but this chapter might be worse. Anyway leave kudos and all that jazz

Noah’s POV  
I rushed into my room, but not fast enough. I didn’t want to talk to Michael- didn’t want to tell him what looking at his friend made me feel. Michael stopped the door before I could close it, and let himself in.  
“What’s going on, Noah?” He looked concerned for me.  
“Nothing, I’m fi-”  
“Don’t give me that shit,” Michael cut me off. “You took one look at the guys and you…” he trailed off, realization crossing his face.  
Please, please, please don’t figure it out.  
“So, which one is it?” He smiled, leaning back against the door frame.  
“N-nobody! It’s not any of them!” I knew I was being suspiciously defensive, but I needed to make him believe me.  
“Calum?” when he got no response from me, he shrugged and moved on. “Ashton? No? Good, because he’s literally 5 years older than you.” With that, I flopped face first onto my bed.  
“Luke?” I tried to catch myself, tried to stay relaxed, but my body betrayed me. He noticed me tense up at the sound of Luke’s name. He knew.  
“Noah, I don’t know why you’re freaking out, I’m not gonna be mad at you or anything.” He set a hand on the back of my shoulder, and I looked up at him.  
“Love at first sight, eh?” He laughed, and before I could open my mouth to protest that ‘No, I’m not in love with Luke’, he laughed again.  
“Come to the park with us, maybe he’ll get a crush on you too.” He was mocking me.  
He was out of my bedroom before I could decline the invitation, and I heard him call out to his friends, who answered from the kitchen.  
Huffing, I stood up from my bed and stared at my reflection in the mirror attached to my bedroom door. Rumpled sweater, check. Black jeans, check. Stupid hair that won’t straighten no matter what I do to it? Double-check.  
Pulling on a pair of vans and grabbing my penny board, I walked out to the kitchen to see Michael, Ashton, Calum, and Luke already waiting at the island. Michael had changed shirts, but the rest of them remained mostly unchanged, save for Ashton, now wearing one of Michael’s hoodies that I often stole.  
“His highness has arrived.” Michael hopped off the counter and headed towards the door, Calum and Ashton following suit. Luke smiled at me, and I swore he bit the inside of his cheek as we walked together towards the front of the house.  
The ride to the park was awkward, with Michael driving, Ashton in the front seat because ‘I’m the oldest, Calum!’ and me sitting between Luke and Calum since I was much smaller than either of them. The entire ten-minute ride, I wished desperately for the car to magically swallow me whole, so I didn’t inevitably embarrass myself in front of this gorgeous friend of my brother’s. No such luck, though- soon we were at the park and everyone was grabbing their boards from the back of the SUV.  
Being the smallest, I was able to squeeze between Michael and Ashton and grab my penny board, running towards the skating area of the park. What a weird sight, I realized, as I looked behind me and saw four teenage boys (well, three 18-year-old’s and a 20-year-old) sprinting after me. An unofficial race, and I was winning.  
I managed to get down the nearest ramp before the others caught up, and caught sight of Ashton, now on Calum’s back, and Luke, smiling fondly at his friends. ‘I like that smile.’ I thought. ‘It’s different than the polite smile he gave me earlier. Kinder. I want him to smile at me like that.’  
I was so distracted by the thought of someday being the reason for that ethereal smile, that I didn’t notice the kid on the scooter rushing towards me. Didn’t notice Michael shouting my name, trying to get my attention so I would realize I was in danger. I didn’t notice anything until it was too late. Until I was thrown off my board, and stupidly tried to brace myself with my hands. I was falling too fast, too hard. My entire body went numb for half a second, and then the feeling came rushing back with dizzying speed. My chin dripped blood, and I felt sharp pain up my wrist, which faded to a dull ache after a moment.  
It could have been seconds before my brother reached me, or it could have been hours. I rolled onto my back, and saw Ashton staring down at me. His mouth was moving, but everything sounded muffled. I felt an arm under my knees and another under my upper back, and then I was being lifted. I didn’t know who was carrying me, but I thought it might have been Calum. Except it suddenly wasn’t. I was being passed to Michael, who was back on the flat concrete and reaching for me. I faintly wondered why I didn’t understand Michael’s words, and just as the thought finished, I began making them out. I hoped my glasses weren’t broken.  
“Noah, are you okay? Talk to me bud,” He set me down in the back seat of the SUV, and Calum wrapped an arm around me to keep my steady.  
“‘M fine.” I groaned, trying to put my head in my hands, but being stopped by the pain radiating through my left wrist. “Can we just go home?”  
“No can do, my man. I’m calling mum and we’re gonna meet her at the hospital. Gotta get you checked out.”  
“Hhhnnnggg” was my response. Not the classiest of my options, but it got the point across.  
It was only 5 minutes to the hospital, but it was 5 minutes I could have spent asleep. I was so tired, and every time I closed my eyes Calum tapped my cheek- something about a concussion and falling asleep. I was so out of it that I didn’t even realize the car had stopped until Luke- Luke- was lifting me out of the right-side door.  
“What in the hell happened, Michael?” I heard my mum ask him as the six of us walked (and were carried) through the emergency room entrance.  
In hindsight, I think the whole situation looked much worse than it was. Five teenagers, one of them being carried, and a worried mother were bound to rile up some people.  
A few hours later, I had a black cast on my wrist and a single stitch in my chin. As Michael and his friends climbed into his SUV, my mum steered me towards her car. The ride home was silent, except for the occasional “You okay?”  
After arriving, I noted that Michael wasn’t home yet. He was probably taking his friends home.  
I was surprised when Michael showed back up at home, his friends still with him. I was even more surprised when he handed me a teddy that said “get well soon” on its stomach.  
“Luke’s idea.” Michael winked at me, and I turned to look at Luke, who was blushing.  
“Th-thanks, Luke.” I ducked my head, holding the stuffed bear in the inside of my left elbow, and grabbing my bottle of water in my right.  
“Welcome,” He was looking at me again, and this time I didn’t feel my stomach clench, or my head spin. This time, I felt like he was trying to tell me something with his smile- with his eyes. I couldn’t figure out what he was trying to say, so I tried to send a message of my own: ‘please talk to me alone’  
I didn’t think he got it, but as I made my way to my room, I heard Luke say he was going to the bathroom. Not wanting to get my hopes up, because he might actually be going to the bathroom, I still closed my bedroom door all but a couple of inches and laid down on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation turns into something more and results in a falling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil angsty, lil fluffy. Something for everyone.

Just as I gave up on the thought of Luke coming to my room, I heard a faint knocking at my door.  
“Come in.” I called, hoping it was Luke but knowing it was probably Michael or my mum.  
The door creaked open, and I heard someone step into my room. Not wanting to look up and not see Luke, I kept my eyes closed.  
“Are you gonna look at me?” My eyes opened immediately, and I sat up to see Luke standing in my door frame. At this angle, he looked even taller, his shoulders looked even broader- I briefly wondered how much weight he could lift.  
“H-hey...” Shifting so he had room to sit on the end of my bed, I held my injured arm in my lap and used the other to move a sweatshirt from where he would (hopefully) sit.  
He walked farther into the bedroom, and for the first time, I noticed the way he carried himself when he walked. He wasn’t particularly large, but he carried himself with the energy of someone who could break your neck in half a second and knew it. The only word I could think of to describe it was cocky.  
“I wanted to ask you something,” He sat on the mattress and placed his hand between us. For a moment, I thought it was an invitation, but decided not to take it- just in case it wasn’t.  
“Uh, sure… What’s up?” My voice shook. He was almost close enough to smell, if I just leaned in a couple inches.  
“What was that look, earlier?” He was forward, he didn’t care if he had it wrong- he was curious. “When we first met, you looked at me like you knew something I didn’t- what do you know?”  
Me, knowing something he didn’t?  
“I-” I had no idea how to finish that sentence. Taking a deep breath, I started over. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Okay then. Follow up question.” He scooted closer, and I did the same without thinking. We were only inches apart now, and I was close enough to smell him. He smelled like cigarettes and sweat, but a clean sweat. Probably from running at the park.  
“Ask away.”   
“Can I try something?” His voice was a hoarse whisper, and there was an undercurrent of hesitation in his words.  
He was asking permission. To do what, I have no idea. But I nodded anyway.  
After I nodded, he lifted his hand and cupped my jaw, his other hand finding a place at my waist. He leaned in slightly, and our noses bumped. Once this happened, there was no going back. We both knew that, but neither of us were fully prepared to cause that.  
So, we stopped. He pulled back slightly and I dropped my hand to his arm, pushing his hand off my waist. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair.  
“There’s no going back if this happens.” Luke was the one to say it. To make it real.  
“Are either of us going to be the one to make this happen?” My voice was quiet, and I worried that he wouldn’t hear me.  
“Not unless you’re completely sure that you want this.”  
I sighed and turned to face him again. Seeing him this vulnerable was unnerving. I barely knew this guy and he was sitting on my bed while we discussed the dynamics of what would happen if we kissed.  
Climbing onto him, I straddled his lap and took in the sight of him. “I don’t know. I do know that I want this, but I also know that my brother would kill you and lock me in my room forever.” I was only half joking.  
“Who says he has to know?” This shocked me, I leaned back enough that he had to hold my hips tighter to keep me from falling.  
“Are you telling me you want to go behind my brother’s back and see me?” I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned.  
“Well, in a perfect world he doesn’t care, but in this world, he probably does so I may not want to, but what other options do we have?”  
“Good point. How do you propose we do this?”  
“Meet me two houses down at 1 tonight.” He grabbed his phone and opened his contacts, handing me his phone so I could put my number in.  
I set my contact name to “Princess♛” and handed Luke his phone back.  
“Princess, huh? What’s next, ‘daddy’?” He mocked, pulling me closer.  
“How’d you know?” I teased, staring him down as he laughed.  
“You’re beautiful.” I whispered, and the laughter died in his throat.  
Instead of responding, be looked back at me. His stare was so intense that I almost looked away. Almost.  
“I want you,” He murmured, and my eyes widened. “Not like that. Just, I want to hold you and kiss you and keep you safe and possibly choke you once in a while-”  
I cut him off by laughing, which he didn’t seem to appreciate.  
“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that last part.” I wasn’t laughing anymore.  
“It’s true though, all of it. I want to fall in love with you.”  
“Oh…” I didn’t know what to say to that.  
Taking one hand off my hips, he slid my uninjured hand from the back of his neck to his chest. He was solid and warm under my palm, and his shirt was a softer material than it looked like. I felt his chest rise and fall under my hand.  
With my casted hand, I traced his cheekbones, his jawline, his lips. I was so focused on memorizing every detail of his face that I didn’t notice my bedroom door open- didn’t notice Michael, Calum, and Ashton staring in shock as Luke’s eyelids fluttered closed and his inhale stuttered.  
“Have you ever considered a lip ring?” I whispered, still not noticing anything but him.  
“Mmm, used to have one.” His voice was deep, and his eyes remained closed. He leaned his head back slightly and his sigh became a slight whine. The contrast of his tone and the small noise he’d just made was enough to make me aware of our surroundings.  
“Michael!” I scrambled off Luke’s lap and nearly fell to the floor, but he steadied me.  
“What in the fuck is this?” Michael didn’t sound angry, per se. His voice was low and steady, and his face wasn’t flushed like it usually was when he was angry. He wasn’t mad, wasn’t upset. Michael was livid.  
“It’s not-”  
“Don’t. Don’t bullshit me.” Michael interrupted me, then turned to Luke.  
“You. Out of my fucking house.”  
“C’mon mate, it’s not like-” Luke stopped himself this time.  
“It’s not like what? It’s not like you were letting my kid fucking brother feel you up?”  
“I wasn’t feeling him up!” I hated that term. It sounded cheap, and dirty; it sounded too much like what you’d expect of a boy my age.  
“Shut up Noah.” He didn’t even take his eyes off Luke. “Get out of my house, and if I even think you’ve spoken to my brother again after this, I’ll break your nose.”  
“Mikey, ple-”  
“Noah, shut. Up.”  
Instead of listening to Michael, like he should have, Luke turned to me and took my hand. Whispering so only I could hear, he told me “Chin up, princess. I’ll be back.”  
And then he was gone. Gone from my side, from my room, from my house.  
And as far as Michael was concerned, gone from my life. Just as fast as he’d arrived.


	4. Poor Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah makes some bad choices, Luke makes the right decision for the wrong reasons.

It was 12:50 AM when I heard from him.

**Unknown number:** It’s Luke. Still wanna risk it tonight?

**Me:** Now more than ever. Text when you’re here.

After a few minutes of trying to be silent as I got dressed, I was climbing out of my window and onto the grass beside our house.

_Thank god for first floor bedrooms._

After I was safely out of view from Michael’s bedroom window, I began jogging towards the end of the street, where I knew Luke’s car was waiting.

“Hey,” He smiled as I opened the passenger side door.

“Hey yourself.”

“My place? Or do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Depends, are your parents’ home?” I glanced at his hands on the steering wheel. He has nice hands.

“I have my own place, princess.” He chuckled, and I blushed as I remembered he was older than me.

“Your place then.”

“As you wish,” He made an abrupt turn and pulled into an apartment building parking lot.

The walk from his car to the elevator, and from the elevator to the stairs, was silent save for the sound of our footsteps and the elevator dinging.

Luke unlocked his front door but didn’t open it. “I want you to know that just because we’re alone doesn’t mean we have to do anything. We can just watch a movie or something if you’d prefer.”

“How thoughtful. However, I’d really- really- like to do something.”

Finally, he opened the door. His apartment was so fitting for his personality. Cluttered, but not in a messy way. It smelled like him, plus a faint hint of weed. I tried not to stare too obviously at any specific part of the apartment, just kind of took it all in and then shut it out.

“Kind of a mess. But the bed’s made, at least.” He gestured to the open door across the small living room, and I saw that the bed was indeed made.

I turned to him, suddenly realizing that this would go as far as I wanted it to go. But how far did I want this to go? I think my slight terror showed on my face, because he pulled me into a hug.

“Hey, you know I meant it earlier, right?” He whispered into my ear as I buried my head in his neck. “You just have to tell me that you want to stop, or honestly if you even seem like you aren’t one-thousand percent into it, I’ll stop until you decide if you want to keep going.”

This reassured me more than he probably thought it would, and in response I took his hand and nodded, letting him lead me to his bedroom.

He flicked the light switch, and the room did not change one bit.

"Fucking light bulb is out again," he cursed, and walked into the bathroom attached to his room. The light in there worked, so he turned it on and made his way back to me.

At this point, I was sitting on his bed, very nervous.

"I've never... done this before." I breathed as he pulled me into his lap.

"Do you want to?" 

"Of course, I'm just... I'm scared I'll do something wrong." Terrified was a better word for it.

"I'll show you what to do, if you want," As i nodded, he took off his shirt, and reached for the hem of mine. "May I?"

Lifting my arms, I allowed him to take my shirt off and placed my hands on his chest. He was beautiful.

I let my hand find it's way back to his face, and I traced his jawline, leading into his cheekbones, leading to his lips.

I allowed myself to really study the way his mouth parted when he inhaled, and how his eyes fluttered closed as I leaned in.

When our lips met, it wasn't the supernova I expected from my first kiss, but it was still amazing. After Luke pulled away, I sighed.

"How's that for a first kiss," I said, mainly to myself. Luke tensed under me.

"First kiss?" His tone was measured, like he was hiding his actual reaction.

"Yeah. I told you that," I tried to lean in again, but he turned his head.

"You told me you've never had sex, not that you've never even kissed someone!"

"I told you I'd never done _anything_. What's the big deal?" I didn't see what the problem was.

"The big deal is that you're a fucking kid and I just kissed you." He set me back on the bed and stood up, pulling his shirt back on.

"Luke, Luke it's not like you didn't know about my age before you'd even met me. Why is it all of a sudden a problem?" I tried to get him to look at me, but he kept averting his eyes.

"I know, and that makes it worse. I should have never entertained the idea of being with you."

A punch to the stomach, a knife to the chest, a slap to the face. Whatever you wanted to call it, it _hurt_.

"Entertained the idea? That's all this was? A quick fuck to see if I was worth keeping around?" I snatched my shirt from the bed and began putting it on, followed by my shoes.

"That's not what I meant. This is wrong and it shouldn't have been an option in the first place. I should have just come home after you broke your wrist."

"Fine. Bye." At this point I knew I couldn't let him drive me home. I couldn't be around him for another minute.

"Where are you going? At least let me give you a ride!" He struggled to pull a pair of sneakers on before I got out of his apartment.

"I'll walk." _Slam._

I made it all of one step before Luke opened the door and pulled me back inside. After a few seconds of staring at me, he kissed me forcefully.

I wanted to kiss back, but something at the back of my mind told me I couldn't. I pushed him away, and he stared in shock.

"You can't... You can't just _do that_." I pushed him farther away. "You can't say I have to go and then not let me leave! You can't tell me this can't happen and then _do it again_!"

He didn't stop staring until I opened the door, and then he only said "_Noah_.." in a voice smaller than I thought was possible for him.  
I just walked out, and closed the door behind me. As I made my way down the hallway, I heard what sounded like a fist slam into a wall but could have easily been a door slamming somewhere else in the building. I hoped it was the second.


End file.
